Batman Begins
:"You always fear, what you can't understand." ::—Carmine Falcone Batman Begins was Christopher Nolan's fourth feature film, released in 2005. Working with a much bigger budget than on his previous films, in Batman Begins he takes on the task of re-booting an already popular franchise. Nolan wrote the film with David S. Goyer, and it was produced by Emma Thomas, Larry J. Franco, Charles Roven, Benjamin Melniker and Michael Uslan. Summary In the wake his parents' murder, disillusioned industrial heir Bruce Wayne (Christian Bale) travels the world to seek the means of fighting injustice and turning fear against the organized crime syndicates and corrupt officials preying on the fearful. He returns to Gotham City to do so as a bat-masked vigilante called "the Batman", earning fame as the city's "dark knight" and racing against time to foil a reign of fear unleashed by an eco-terrorist known as Ra's al Ghul (Liam Neeson) and a terrifying psycho-pharmacologist tormentor known as the Scarecrow (Cillian Murphy). They plan to use a fear-inducing toxin that would become airborne when magnetized by a microwave emitter to taint the Gotham's water supply against its inhabitants, destroying the city in the process. Structure The first act of the film, showing the origin of Batman, is split into two timelines that are shown alternately. In one, we see Bruce Wayne growing up and seeking revenge for the death of his parents. In the other, we see him after he has travelled the world to understand criminals, being trained by Ducard. Once he returns to Gotham, the narrative becomes linear and the storyline plays out chronologically. Production After the 1997 film Batman & Robin was a critical failure, the Batman films stopped being made. However in 2005, Warner Bros. decided to reboot the franchise, hiring Christopher Nolan to helm the project. Cast * Christian Bale as Batman * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard * Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes * Gary Oldman as Sgt. James Gordon * Cillian Murphy as Dr Jonathan Crane * Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone * Rutger Hauer as William Earle * Ken Watanabe as Ra's al Ghul * Mark Boone Junior as Arnold Flass * Linus Roache as Thomas Wayne * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Larry Holden as Carl Finch * Gerard Murphy as Judge Faden * Colin McFarlane as Gillian Loeb * Sara Stewart as Martha Wayne * Gus Lewis as Bruce Wayne (age 8) * Richard Brake as Joe Chill * Rade Sherbedgia as Homeless Man * Emma Lockhart as Rachel Dawes (age 8) * Christine Adams as Jessica * Catherine Porter as Blonde Female Reporter/Assassin * John Nolan as Douglas Fredericks * Karen David as Courthouse Reporter #1 * Jonathan D. Ellis as Courthouse Reporter #2 * Tamer Hassan as Faden's Limo Driver * Ronan Leahy as Uniformed Policeman #1 * Vincent Wong as Old Asian Prisoner * Tom Wu as Bhutanese Prison Guard #1 * Mark Chiu as Bhutanese Prison Guard #2 * Turbo Kong as Enormous Prisoner * Stuart Ong as Chinese Police Officer * Chike Chan as Chinese Police Officer * Tenzin Clive Ball as Suti (as "Himalayan Child") * Tenzin Gyurme as Old Himalayan Man * Jamie Cho as Stocky Chinese Man * David Murray as Jumpy Thug * John Kazek as Dock Thug #2 * Darragh Kelly as Dock Thug #3 * Patrick Nolan as Dock Cop #1 * Joseph Rye as Dock Cop #2 * Kwaku Ankomah as Dock Cop #3 * Jo Martin as Police Prison Official * Charles Edwards as Wayne Enterprises Executive * Lucy Russell as Female Restaurant Guest * Tim Deenihan as Male Restaurant Guest * David Bedella as Maitre D * Flavia Masetto as Restaurant Blonde #1 * Emily Steven-Daly as Restaurant Blonde #2 * Martin McDougall as Gotham Dock Employee * Noah Lee Margetts as Arkham Thug #1 * Joe Hanley as Arkham Thug #2 * Karl Shiels as Arkham Thug #3 * Roger Griffiths as Arkham Uniformed Policeman * Stephen Walters as Arkham Lunatic * Richard Laing as Arkham Chase Cop * Matt Miller as Gotham Car Cop #3 * Risteard Cooper as Captain Simonson * Shane Rimmer as Older Gotham Water Board Technician * Jeremy Theobald as Younger Gotham Water Board Technician * Alexandra Bastedo as Gotham Society Dame * Soo Hee Ding as Farmer * Con Horgan as Monorail Driver * Phill Curr as Transit Cop * Jack Gleeson as Little Boy * John Judd as Narrows Bridge Cop * Sarah Wateridge as Mrs. Dawes * Charlie Kranz as Basement Club Manager * Terry McMahon as Bad SWAT Cop #1 * Cedric Young as Liquor Store Owner * Tim Booth as Victor Zsasz * Tom Nolan as Valet * Leon Delroy Williams as Pedestrian * Roger Yuan as Hazmat Technician * Joe Sargent as Narrows Teenager #1 * Mel Taylor as Narrows Resident * Ilyssa Fradin as Barbara Gordon * Andrew Pleavin as Uniformed Policeman #2 * Jeff Christian as Driving Cop * John Burke as Arkham Lunatic Cell Mate * Earlene Bentley as Arkham Asylum Nurse * Alex Moggridge as Arkham Asylum Orderly * Jay Buozzi as Asian Man/Ra's al Ghul * Jordan Shaw as African Boy in Rags * Omar Mostafa as Falafel Stand Vendor * Patrick Pond as Opera Performer #1 (Bass) * Poppy Tierney as Opera Performer #2 Margaret (Soprano) * Rory Campbell as Opera Performer #3 Mefistofele (Tenor) * Fabio Cardascia as Caterer * Spencer Wilding as League of Shadows Warrior * Mark Smith as League of Shadows Warrior * Khan Bonfils as League of Shadows Warrior * Dave Legeno as League of Shadows Warrior * Ruben Halse as League of Shadows Warrior * Rodney Ryan as League of Shadows Warrior * Dominic Burgess as Narrows Cop * Nadia Cameron-Blakey as Additional Restaurant Guest #1 * Mark Straker as Male Restaurant Guest #2 * TJ Ramini as Crane Thug #1 * Kieran Hurley as Crane Thug #2 * Macz Mell as Narrows Teenager #2 * Jeff Tanner as Bridge Cop Uncredited * Dean Alexandrou as League of Shadows Warrior * Joey Ansah as League of Shadows Warrior * Anoushka Arden as Juror * Alex Argenti as Countess at the Opera * Lasco Atkins as Passenger * Rick Avery as Gotham Car Cop * Paul Bannon as Sick Passenger on Chicago Subway * Morne Boates as Party Animal * John Jason Bucknall as Police Officer * Terry Burns as Cab Driver * Kimber Closson as Extra * Martin Colton as Prisoner * Thomas D. Craven as Thug * Ray Donn as Gotham Police Officer * James Embree as Fighting Shadows Warrior * James Fierro as Gotham Car Cop * Jon Foo as League of Shadows Warrior * Larry J. Franco as Gotham Car Cop * Jennifer A. Goodman as Police Officer * Daniel Grzeskowiak as SWAT Team Member * Tommy Gunn as Shadows Warrior * Philip Harvey as Zsasz's Attorney * Adam Hawkes as Gotham Police Officer * James Heatlie as Shadows Warrior * Scott Hinds as League of Shadows Warrior * Adam Kirley as League of Shadows Warrior / Steiss * Gil Kolirin as Narrows Person * Ryan Kross as Arkham Inmate * Fiona Lait as Bat * Laura Lee as Opera Patron * Bev Lillywhite as Board Member * Jeff Lipman as Falcone Bodyguard * Sonny Louis as League of Shadows Warrior * Emil Martirossian as League of Shadows Warrior * Jane Osborn as Opera Hag * Allen Panakal as Curious Bank Hostage * John Perkins as SWAT Team Member * Ernest Pierce as SWAT Team Member * Dan Poole as Narrows Rioter * Abdul Popoola as Court Reporter * Marc Radz as Gotham SWAT Officer * Mike Savva as Arkham Cop * Michael Stailey as Driver * Jimmy Star as Gotham Police Officer * Mark Strange as League of Shadows Warrior * Dee Tails as Gotham City Police Officer * Hugo Trebels as Bhutan Prison Guard * Chuen Tsou as Shadows Warrior * Russell Wilcox as Opera Hag Stunts * Paul Jennings * Sy Hollands * Clare Aldington * David Forman * Justo Dieguez * Andy Norman * Daniel Naprous * David Cronnelly * Tom Struthers * Buster Reeves * George Cottle * Mark Mottram * Bill Weston * Bean Peel * Crispin Layfield * Peter White * Gary Connery * James O'Dee * Paul Lowe * Nina Armstrong * Nick Chopping * Ben Cooke * Rick English * Neil Finnighan * Glenn Foster * David Garrick * Paul Herbert * Vincent Keane * Adam Kirley * Mike Lambert * Maurice Lee * Kai Martin * Peter Miles * Ray Nicholas * Martin Pemberton * Gordon Seed * CC Smiff * Matthew Stirling * John Street * Vincent Wang * Reg Wayment * Steen Young * Chumphae Chuchuen * Supoj Khaowwong * Manop Ratcha-Asa * Wirayut Sapcharoet * Phithak Janharawijit * Narongsak Thongmee * Chaiyaporn Torphon * Khomkrip Wongwirot * Saichia Wongwirot * Mark Akkavut Pestonji -- Chicago -- * Rick LeFevour * Laura Albert * Wade Allen * Nina Almond-Armstrong * Rick Avery * Dean Bailey * Bruce Benson * Frank Calzavara * Rudy Calzavara * Brian Christensen * Scott Corgan * Tobiasz Daszkiewicz * Ed Fernandez * Jim Fierro * Glory Fioramonti * Mark Harper * Steve Holladay * Gary Hymes * Terry Jackson * Maryann Kelman * Matt LeFevour * John Lewis * Tom Lowell * Dan Maldonado * Jim Mammoser * Natalie Meyer * Richard Miller * Chris Nolte * Carl Paoli * Linda Perlin * Scott Philyaw * Randy Popplewell * Gena Reale * Ken Remer * Kent Shelton * Kevin Sorensen * Bob Stuart * Larry Tankson * Rich Wilkie Crew Reception Category:Films * Category:Batman